


Scribbles on a Page

by posebean



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posebean/pseuds/posebean
Summary: my imagining of what happens after the bad end(if you lose to OMORI) spoilers ofc. Basil POV.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), idk ill just put it there because i know people will be looking for it lmaooo, if u squint super hard i guess???
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Scribbles on a Page

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me again i can only write angst enjoy <3
> 
> Has the headcanon that Sunny likes to draw. idk it just fits.

It hurts. Everything hurts.

Something is choking him, dragging him into darkness, it’s eye forever staring him down. It opens its wide maw, and Basil feels himself being swallowed into darkness. 

Basil’s eyes, shooting open, see pink. “Basil!” Aubrey cries. “BASIL YOU’RE AWAKE OH THANK GOD AUUUUH” Kel jumps on him, prompting Basil to yelp in pain. “Careful Kel, he’s still fragile, don’t go and bust him up right away, ha ha,” Hero smiles, tears in his eyes. Basil looked around cautiously. His friends… were they even friends still? Stood by his bed, weeping in joy. 

He would’ve smiled, but he just had to look in the mirror on the opposite wall. SOMETHING glared at him, and he shivered. “N-no.. stop… I thought I had gotten rid of y-you for good…” his voice shakes as he lowers his eyes. 

Basil almost jumps back as he feels warmth surround him. He looks up to see them all, Kel, Aubrey, Hero, all embracing him. He feels tears run down his cheek. _They don’t deserve to know. Something could haunt them too. They just don’t… no… I don’t deserve this._

He breaks down.

They all do.

It isn’t until they all hear the frantic knock of a doctor that they separate. Hero is pulled aside promptly.

And it isn’t until then that Basil remembers.

_… where’s Sunny?_

He faintly could recall the memories of the night before. He had triumphed, hadn’t he? It was supposed to be gone, right? His hands grip at phantom shears, poised to free his best friend. 

_Everything is going to be... okay…?_

Hero glances at everyone with a look of absolute despondency. “Sunny is gone.”

_G..gone?_

Basil feels his pulse racing. His wounds ache against the bandages. Gone? Gone? Sunny, gone? Of course! Wasn’t he moving out today? He probably had been checked out! Though it was a little sad he didn’t at least drop by to say bye… but it did make sense. Basil knew Sunny’s mom was always rather punctual. That’s how it was… right?

Basil doesn’t even feel himself fall. He doesn’t hear the wail coming from both Aubrey and Kel collectively. He doesn’t see Hero nearly break a wall. He surrenders himself to darkness once more.

…………………………………………………

They’re in the treehouse. Everyone else had left to get some Gino’s to bring back, and Sunny was fine with waiting. So Basil stayed. Why wouldn’t he? 

He sees Sunny doodling away with some crayons. “Hey Sunny! What are you drawing?” Basil sets down the flower crown he had been working on and crawls over. Sunny looks up, shifting to the side so Basil can see.

It’s a pretty good drawing, from what Basil can tell. He scans the page in awe. Two figures, pretty similar to Mari and Hero, link hands, a host of other pretty recognizable children asleep around them. “Whoah! Sunny this is amazing! It looks just like the photo! You literally do have a photographic memory,” he beams. Sunny looks away bashfully, flipping to a clean page. He pushes some crayons into Basil’s hands. 

“You want me to try? Haha, sure, but there’s no way it’ll be anything like yours.” Basil grips the crayon, prepared to accept the challenge. 

10 minutes later and he sets it down. “Ahaha… it really isn’t anything like yours.. All I can do is scribbles on a page,” he nervously laughs as Sunny glances over it.

“Basil,” Sunny looks up after a few minutes of silence.

“This really sucks.”

The two burst into a fit of laughter.

…………………………………………………

When Basil awoke once more, they were all there, Hero holding his hand and asleep in a chair next to his bedside, Aubrey and Kel on the opposite side, also asleep. 

The dim light of the heart monitor illuminates the room. Basil looks up once more, seeing himself in the mirror. It’s still there. Will he ever be free? Is Sunny free?

He takes a shuddered breath and drifts back into sleep.

…………………………………………………

Basil doesn’t speak once discharged. He shuts himself in his room, only leaving when absolutely necessary. Hero and the others drop by every day. 

“Hey Basil, I brought cookies, want some?”

“Hey Basil… we’re sleeping over tonight. If you need us… we’re here.”

“Hey Basil. I was walking Hector and we decided to drop by. Hector, say hi!” “woof woof”

“Basil… I watered your flowers. They’re doing ok”

“Basil…”

“Basil…”

“Bas..”

“Ba..”

“...”

Everything is drowned out by the shadowy nothingness that is SOMETHING. Basil spends his days curled up in bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. Sometimes the wounds ache underneath the bandages. Other times, more often than not, they scream.

…………………………………………………

The funeral is tomorrow. Whose funeral? Basil doesn’t know. It can’t be Sunny’s, Sunny is finally free. There’s no way. Not his best friend. It can’t be it can’t be it can’t be it can’t be it can’t be it can’t be IT CAN’T BE IT CAN’T BE IT CAN’T-

Basil’s thoughts are interrupted by a light knocking on his bedroom door. He looks up from his blankets. Polly quietly nudges the door open. “Sunny’s mom dropped by. She… she’s still moving but she said you could take this.” She gently sets a cardboard box down and tries to smile at Basil. 

Basil doesn’t look up until he hears the click of the door. Slowly, he unravels himself from his blankets, sliding out of bed. He looks down at the cardboard box. SUNNY’S THINGS is written in bold permanent marker on the side. He turns it over, and with some struggle dumps the contents onto the ground.

A weathered mr plantegg. Some dry and cracked cook books. A shoe. A long forgotten calendar, forever left on a long forgotten day. Something clatters to the floor with a sharp TING. Basil leans over and picks up a photo. He turns it over.

The photo drops to the floor. Basil feels himself gasping for air. His wounds SCREAM. He feels the eye… that cursed eye… swirling around him, glaring at him. He waves his arms around, trying to find something to grasp.

His hands graze paper.

Slowly, he feels his breathing calm, his vision returns. He looks down, finding a single spiral-bound book with an unassuming black cover. He opens it. Weathered pages smudged with crayon stare back at him. 

The dam breaks as long held-back tears flood from Basil’s eyes.

…………………………………………………

Polly looks up from her tea. She sees Basil shut his bedroom door, walking into the living room. “Basil! Hero called earlier to say that they’d drop by later to go with you to the funeral.” 

Basil looks up. He smiles. “Th-thanks Polly. I’m going for a walk.” 

Polly nods. “Make sure to come back in time.”

Basil gripped the sketchbook in his hand. “Of c-course.” 

A short bus ride later, Basil finds himself in front of a big white building. He finds himself walking past busy nurses and doctors, up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up. 

He opens the door to the roof. 

Was the sky always this blue?

It was beautiful.

He opens the sketchbook. 

“Sunny…”

“Was the sky this blue for you too?”

He looks down. There is no pavement. It’s just a blank page.

Basil smiles. He grips the sketchbook once more.

“Sunny… you’re waiting for me, aren’t you? “

“Just wait, I’ll be there.”

He leans back, becoming scribbles on a page.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry abt omori with me at twitter: @posebean or instagram: @chikn_fingers
> 
> also lmao 1234 words


End file.
